


Wonderland gentleman's club

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Arguing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward meeting, Banter, Car Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Makeup Sex, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle Prompt, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Table Sex, Teasing, cum, dirty words, lap dance, making out in semi public, sex in odd places, strip club, topless dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: After a chance encounter at a strip club, Belle and Robert gold have now been married for a year.when Belle finds a matchbook in her husband pants pocket from the same strip club,written for a monthly rumbellingRe-edited,June promptsNon-Smut: “That might just be the least romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”Smut: “I’m not wearing any underwear”





	Wonderland gentleman's club

Robert came down the stairs of his Victorian home to find his wife in the kitchen pouring herself another cup of coffee.he crept up behind his wife putting his hands on her waist and whispered softly in her ear.

“I’m not wearing any underwear”

“That might just be the least romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.” She said with a giggle.

“And, does my little wife know why I’m not wearing any underwear? He asked.

She turned to look at him biting on her bottom lip as she met his dark gaze. 

“It's because the new maid that you insisted i hire didn't do the wash, my laundry actually.” he said sounding more then a little annoyed. 

“I'll talk to her.” she said with an amused smile.

He looked at her in doubt but nodded his head.

“This is what happens when you do charity.” he said wagging a finger in her face. 

“She’s pregnant, she needs the money.”  
she explained.

“Then she should do her job.” he retorted.

“I'll talk to her, I promise.” she said smiling sweetly.

“Belle it really is disconcerting.”  
He grumbled.

“I know, Have a good day at work dear.” she said kissing him on his cheek. he smiled down at his little wife and captured her lips.deepening the sweet tender kiss.

She broke their passionate kiss pulling away from him. “down boy, you'll be late to open the shop.” she said with a saucy smile.

He nodded his head his eyes dark with lust for his wife. “tonight? he asked a little breathlessly.

“It's a date,She nodded and smacked his behind! don't be late.” she ordered.

“Yes dear.” he said with a leer.

Belle stood in the kitchen enjoying her second cup of coffee while looking over her schedule when Ashley Boyd walked through the door.

“Ashley we need to have a talk, Belle began with a sympathetic smile. Mr. gold has informed me that you haven't been washing his clothing.”

“Oh was I suppose too,Ashley replied looking ever so innocently at her. I thought I was only supposed to pick up his dry cleaning? 

“Yes, and you also forgot to pick up the cleaners last night.again.” Belle replied.

Ashley just shrugged her shoulders.  
“sorry, I guess it must have slipped my mind.  
Thomas was working late again last night at the cannery.we've both been working a lot just to pay the bills.we hardly see each other and I'm sure that Mr. gold could afford to just buy himself new stuff.” 

Belle give her a look.”I know that my husband can be at times difficult,but that's besides the point.we hired you as our maid and Mr. gold expects you to perform those duties.despite,what you might think of my husband.” 

“Yes Mrs. gold, Ashley said none to pleased. should I start scrubbing the floors now? 

“That won't be necessary Ashley, please just do Mr. gold's laundry.” 

“Yes Mrs. gold.” Ashley said half curtsying.

Belle rolled her eyes. “Ashley wait,  
I'll give you a hand.” Belle called after her. 

“So,Granny was telling me that since Ruby left town she might be looking for some extra help on the weekends.” Ashley went on as they sorted through the dirty clothes in the laundry room.

Belle nodded her head loading the washing machine while Ashley rambled on. 

“And well,I thought I might..Ashley droned on while emptying pants pockets. Belle nodded along when Ashley tossed a matchbook down on top of the dryer.

Belle froze, staring at the familiar matchbook.

It was from Wonderland gentleman's club,

9,months earlier~

Belle sighed resting her head on the steering wheel of her car.of all the places to break down.seriously,  
why here! She cursed her stupid car and her rotten luck. so stupid! she’d left her phone charger at that cafe.her interview had gone so badly that she’d left without it! now her phone was dead.anxiously biting on her bottom lip she looked up at the so called gentleman's club that was actually a vile strip joint.

Stranded on the road.she had no choice but to walk inside and ask to use their phone to call a tow truck.Mustering all of bravery Belle walked into Wonderland gentleman's club.

As soon as She walked through the doors she wished she hadn't.she was unsettled by the copious amount of exposed flesh on display.Belle tried to advert her gaze but big jiggling breasts were everywhere,Belle tried desperately to keep her eyes fix on the floor as she made her way through the darkly lit bar. when she accidentally bumped into a topless dancer. 

“hay honey watch where your going!  
the scandalously clad stripper warned. 

Belle quickly nodded her head trying not to stare at the woman's exposed large breasts, turning her head away she saw a familiar face across the room.

She was thunderstruck to see Mr. gold! siting across from the stage with a topless fiery redhead with unruly curls siting in his lap, she was..she was giving him a lap dance! Belle realized to her mortification.

Belle turned to quickly make her exit. before he saw her and she died of embarrassment. but then she quickly realized that she wasn't the one who should be ashamed of themselves.and since they both lived in the same small town he could give her a ride home, turning on her heel she marched toward the feared antiques dealer.

She tilted her head noting that his entire focus was on the redhead in his lap.his dark eyes ogling her bouncing breasts and Belle had to admit they were impressive.

deciding that her best approach was the direct one.Belle took a seat right next to him.

“Mr. gold,Well fancy running into you here! how are you? Belle asked cheerily. 

He turned looking at her aghast,  
“Bell..Miss French? he said in disbelief and to her satisfaction blushing red.

“Hi, I'm Belle French and you are? She said offing her hand and introducing herself to the topless dancer.

“Merida,the topless dancer with the unruly curls replied as she continued to rub her barely covered lady parts against Mr. gold's crotch.making him hiss.and I don't do threesomes.”

Belle rised an eyebrow at that, turning her head to look at Mr. gold.

“Is she your wife? the topless dancer asked and Belle and Mr. gold both said “No! 

“Give us a minute dear.” Mr. gold finally said shoving a wad of bills into her hand. 

“Whatever.” the topless dancer said sounding more then a little annoyed.

“Miss French,what in the earth are you doing here? he asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.”  
she quickly retorted.

“Miss French, Belle.this is no place for you, what are you doing here? he pressed.

“Is this what you do with your nights Mr. gold, paying stripper to..to grind on your lap? she found herself asking.

“Alright out with it, how much is this going to cost me? he asked coolly avoiding the question.

“Just a ride home.” she replied with a brite smile.

He looked at her in utter confusion. 

“I was in Boston,I had an interview that didn't go so well and as if that weren't bad enough, my car broke down outside leaving me stranded here! in this place.”  
She clarified sounding dejected. 

“I see.” he replied.

“So, you wouldn't mind giving me a ride home would you? she asked shamelessly pouting and biting on her lower lip.

“Course not.” he said standing awkwardly and offering her his hand to help her up.

“Didn't,didn't you want to finish your lap dance? she cheekily asked.

“One more word on the subject,and I'll leave you here.” he said waving his finger in warning.

She giggled nodding her head in agreement and followed him out the door.

“So, you mentioned that you had an interview? he asked breaking the silence between them as he drove them home that night.

”What did you apply for? He causally asked.

“I applied for a librarian position at the Boston Public Library,it didn't go so well.  
I let my nerves get the better of me.” she sadly replied.

“So I take it then,that the storybook Public Library isn't providing an enough of a challenge for you? he asked with a teasing grin.

She shrugged her shoulders.”I just wanted something more,I always dreamt of working in a big Library in the city, where there's endless possibility for adventure.”  
she said staring out the window of the car.

“And Boston is the answer to this?  
he asked.

“It's away from our small town, did you ever just want something more then this? she asked.

“Perhaps, once.” he replied with a smirk.

“What were you doing there tonight? 

He looked at her with an rised eyebrow.

“I mean,is this what you do.you come here and..

“It's not, it's not like that.”  
he said interrupting her.

“What's it like, tell me.” she asked with a sympathetic gaze. 

“Living a solitary life,Loneness. Loneness can make you do things..things that you wouldn't normally do.” He hesitantly explained. 

“Your lonely, but, couldn't you just date? she replied.

“Who? With who i'am whom Shall I date,what single lady would want to date me in our small town? he pointedly asked. 

Belle pulled a face. “well have you considered dating someone who doesn't know your reputation,someone from another town maybe? I mean you spend all this time in this place That's just outside town.Boston is right there,you could try and meet someone who doesn't know you.who doesn't know about your poor reputation.” 

“I'am a difficult man too, well I'am who i'am Miss French.I'm too old to change now.” he said with a self deprecating smile.

“I don't believe that, I think that your just afraid to put yourself out there.”  
she retorted.

“While I do appreciate the sentiment Miss French, i would much more appreciate your discretion. please, I can handle my private affairs.” 

She looked at him.”you can trust me Mr. gold, your dirty secret is safe with me. and under our new secret alliance you can call me Belle,and I do appreciate you giving me a ride home.” 

“Well I couldn't very well leave you there, despite how much I may have wanted too.” he said giving her a saucy grin and she giggled.

“You know Gold,your not who I thought you were.” 

“Oh yeah, and how am I? 

“Your actually human.” 

“Oh don't be fooled dearie,I have quite the streak of the devil in me.” he teased with dark gleaming eyes.

She giggled.

3, days later~ 

With Her curiosity getter the better of her,Belle walked briskly back into the Wonderland gentleman's club.her eager eyes searching through the crowded vile strip joint until she found him! 

Mr. gold was siting across from the stage with that same topless dancer as before.the fiery redhead was on top of him.his whole attention was on the woman dancing on his lap.

Grinning from ear to ear Belle sat down beside him and demurely adjusted the hemline of her short blue dress. “hay.”  
she said airily beaming at him. 

He groaned, “Miss French, what are you doing here? he asked clearly annoyed. 

“Me, oh I'm just here for the ambiance.you? she said cheerily staring disapprovingly at him.

“I'm filling out important documents, as you can clearly see! he snapped.

“Clearly.” 

The topless dancer looked sharply at Belle glaring furiously.

“So Merida I believe, Belle said trying not to stare at the girl’s bouncing breasts. how dose one get into this sort of thing? Belle asked again with her curiosity getter the better of her.

“Dose she want to watch? because that's extra.” the topless dancer asked. 

“No, she’s just an annoying little person.” he replied.

Belle giggled. “and here I thought we'd become friends.” she replied as the topless dancer continued grinding on his lap.

“Miss French,this isn't the place for conversation.” he stated finally tearing his gaze away from the jiggling breasts to look at her.

“I agree.” the topless dancer commented before getting up off his lap.

He quickly put a folded bill inside her G-string bikini bottom.”my apologies dear.” 

Merida give him a seductive smile and saunter away.

“a hundred dollars really, I don't know if I should be impressed or insulted on her behalf.” Belle commented incredulous.

“You should feel nothing, as it doesn't concern you.” he countered.

“No,I guess it doesn't.” she agreed. 

“I need a drink.” he said absently. pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh yes a Martin,preferably dry.” she said excitedly. 

“Alright out with it, What are you really doing here? he asked eyeing her. 

“I already told you,I'm just here too chew the lovely scenery.” she replied her carefree smile fading as she noticed a very young dancer being groped by a drunken older man.

“Go home! he said leaning close to her face.his dark eyes staring her down.

“In a little bit.” she replied with a teasing smile.

He rised an eyebrow at that. 

“Besides, I haven't gotten my drink yet.” she said with a shrug.

He made a loud noise of frustration.

“I'm sorry, I've ruined your night haven't I? well I suppose I own you a dance.” she said ever so causally and he looked at her unsure what to make of her.

“Do you only prefer Merida, or is there some other dancer you fancy? she asked scanning the room crowded with half naked women and horny men.

“You can't be serious.” he said incredulous.

“I'am.” she said fishing a fifty dollar bill out of purse.

“Well Merida seems to have disappeared,How about her? she said gesturing toward a tall busty blond.

“I don't think so,he retorted. besides,  
I won't allow you too..he said gesturing wildly unable to get the words out.

“It's a little too late to play coy, Mr. gold.” she said with a smirk.

“How about that one! she called his attention to the dark haired pole dancer.

“Not my type.” he snapped growing impatient with her.

“Well you seem to be very picky, how about..she paused biting her lip as she searched the room for another suitable candidate.me, would you like me to give you a lap dance? she offered with a teasing smile.

“You, I doubt you could ride a child's plastic mechanical horse! let alone a man.”  
he retorted with an amused smile. 

She gleared at him. “is that a challenge,  
Mr. gold? 

“take it as you like.” he replied with a cock sure grin.

“challenge accepted! she announced before straddling his lap! rendering the clever tongued Mr. gold speechless,

“Something,Like this right? she asked before tentatively moving her hips.the hem of her short dress riding up her bare thighs.

His hands quickly shot up grabbing hold of her hips halting her unsure movements.  
“Miss French, Belle! this isn't you,your not..he faltered stumbling for the right words.

“Not what? She asked staring into his dark bewildered eyes and smiled as she wrapped his necktie around her hand tugging him closer.

“No offense Mr. gold,but you don't know me very well.you don't know the kind of girl  
I am.” she said slowly rocking her hips against him.

His mouth opened ready to reply but no sound came.his throat bobbing and his dark eyes locked with her eyes as he tighten his hold on her waist.

“Robert.” he finally managed as she grind down on his groin.

“Robert.” she breathe smiling brightly.He made a grunting noise at the sound of his name on her lips.

She could feel him getting hard as she continued to grind herself on his lap. the sensation arousing them both.his hips thrusted to meet her slow rocking rhythm.as if the intimate moment they were sharing weren't in a crowded seedy bar.she made a noise when his hard erection rubbed up against her.he smirk more then a little pleased with himself. Belle bit her bottom lip attempting to silence her moan as Their bodies continued moving in synchronicity. Belle suddenly felt herself becoming wet! between her legs.she felt close,so close to something.

“Are you? She tentatively asked meeting his heated stare.

“Hard,he quickly nodded his head his dark eyes filled with desire for her. My cock is so hard.if you keep this up I may come in my pants! he confessed while his thumbs gently caressed her back.

She giggled. “really? 

“Oh yes, vixen! he breathe against her lips their foreheads pressed together.He guided her hips to keep moving.his hands holding her in his lap as he pressed up against her making her really feel him,he licked lips and she found herself unexpectedly excited by him.she was so wet as she continued to grind on his throbbing erection.

Staring into dark eyes she licked her lips an sudden desire taking hold.

“We should..

He quickly nodded his head in complete agreement,looking a little desperately at her mouth.

She followed him to his car getting into the passenger side.but before he could start the car she crawled into his lap.taking hold of his face and hungrily kissing him! his hands were on her waist. gripping her.she could feel his hard erection pressing up against her.making her whole body shiver with longing.she wanted him.desperately, and he wanted her.his tongue slide into her mouth making her moan.while his hands moved down her waist slowly moving up her bare thighs.

She pulled away breaking the kiss. he looked up at her with dark lustfilled eyes wordless begging for her permission. meeting his gaze she unbuckled his belt. following her lead he tug at her panties. struggling to pull them down in their position while she took out his hard cock. stroking him! he buck into her touch and pulled her panties aside, lining them up. she sank down on him both moaning at the sensation of him slipping inside her. holding onto his shoulders.balancing herself.she slowly began to buck her hips riding him.he made an growling sound before capturing her lips in another passionat kiss.she moaned into his mouth as he thrusted up into her.matching his thrusts she buck her hips.her walls grasping and clutching at him.she was so close to coming,  
he swallowed her loud moans while she rode his cock faster! she broke away from his greedy mouth crying out! as she came.gripping her waist he thrusted up harder into her! mere moments later filling her with his hot sticky cum, 

Breathing heavily,she lingered in his lap feeling him soften and slip out of her. foreheads pressed together they held each other as they attempted to catch their breath.

“Now that's how you end a lap dance!  
He rasp.

She giggled staring into his dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Your encourageable.” she said.

He nodded his head in agreement.  
“care to enjoin me for a glass of brandy? he asked brushing her hair back from her face.  
”back at my place.” he hesitantly added.

She bit her lip and nodded. “ok.” 

“Yes? he again asked.

“Yes.” she replied still siting in his lap.

“Good,Belle sweetheart,unfortunately your going to have to move.” 

“Oh! she giggled and sat back down in the passenger seat.removing her panties that were now sticky and wet with their combined cum.

“What about my car? she asked.

“I'll send my man to come and collect it.”  
he replied with a smug grin.

They wouldn't make it far that night, they pulled over to the side of the road on their way home that night and had sex in the back seat of his car. 

9,months later~

Belle stared at the matchbook in utter disbelief,

They'd hardly been married a year! and Her husband was already feeling that 7-year itch,

What was he thinking? What could he be doing there? she wondered.well,she knew exactly what he was doing there.she thought feeling angry and betrayed. 

Belle remembered a little too well a pretty well endowed fiery redhead.

As soon as that husband of hers gets home he's going to have a lot too answer for!

Belle dismissed Ashely for the day and calmly sat in the kitchen waiting for him.

Robert came home that afternoon expecting an warm welcome from his little wife when instead he was met with his wife's seething angry glare.

"Belle?

"What is this! she demanded tossing the matchbook at him.

"Belle I don't understand..he began when he saw the matchbook she'd thrown at him.

"Belle, sweetheart.it's not what you think." He weakly replied.

"Oh really, then explain. now go on! I'm listening." she retorted crossing her arms defensively around herself and impatiently tapping her foot.

He opened his mouth then closed it again giving her a pleading look.

"Is this what you do,on those nights when your supposedly working late? doing inventory? your really at that vile strip club.seeking around my back! lying to me," she angrily accused.

He shook his head. it's not, it's not like that." 

"Did you see her, Merida.did you..did she give you a lap dance? she asked with her angry stare boring into him. 

He filched as if she struck him, 

"No, Belle sweetheart." he said taking a step toward her when she took two steps back.rising her hand in warning.

"Don't." 

"I did see her, she was there of course.but I wasn't there for that! I promise.I would never,Belle my sweetheart never I would never do that to you." he said pleadingly.

"Really, Then what were you doing there? chewing the lovely scenery. catching up with old friends.tell me Robert why would you go back there! she asked nearly shouting.

"Yes, it was a business meeting." he said simply 

"An business meeting, there? she question him in disbelief.

"Yes, with my Antiquities dealer." he replied.

"Don't think that you can just bullshit me Robert gold, I know you." She said questioning his story. 

He smiled. "I know, my dealer is kind of an eccentric fellow and from time to time he likes to meet there to conduct our business.it's actually how I first became acquainted with that place." 

"So, you what? you met your dealer in the parking lot like some kind of shady drug deal? She questioned. 

"No of course not, we had a drink inside and talked while he.. 

"Got a lap dance." She said finishing his sentence.

"Yes, but I promise Belle I didn't look, honesty I didn't." He said trying to pled his case. 

She shook her head and laughed. "Really? 

He nodded his head taking a step closer to her. "Really." 

"So what, what was all this about anyway? What were you buying. She asked.

"Jefferson was finally able to procure for me an David Oscarson pen." He replied with an excited expression.

"A pen, that's what this was all about a pen! She said in disbelief.

"No, not just any pen.the black water dragon Pen." he explained while carefully removing said pen from his coat pocket and proudly displaying the expensive pen.

"Do you want it? you can have it." He said.

She gave him a look.

"So this was really all just about a pen, you didn't go there to ogle the topless dancers and get a lap dance from her." She asked tentatively.

He shook his head slowly taking another step closer to her. "No."

"I don't like you hanging out there."  
She said her tone softening.

"Dose this mean that I'm forgiven?  
he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe."

"You want my pen! He asked offering it to her.

"No, I don't want your stupid pen."  
She replied annoyed.

"It's a David Oscarson." he said slightly offended.

"Alright,you get a pass this once and only this once." She stated. 

"Yes dear, he said hesitantly putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.  
I love you." 

She looked up into his warm brown eyes and give him a saucy look.

"What? he asked seeing that look of mischief in his wife's eye.

"Well since you were such a good boy,  
I think you deserve a treat." she said taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen table.

"Belle, what? he begin when his wife pushed him down on the chair.

"I'm going to give my loving husband a lap dance." she declared before pulling down her panties and straddling his lap.

"But, were in the kitchen! And theres no music." he said.

"Take what you can get." she snapped with a teasing smile and slowly began to thrust her hips.rubbing her naked pussy against his crotch.

"Belle." he moaned his dark eyes locking with hers as his hands gripped her waist.

"No, call me Candy." Belle purred putting her hands around his neck as she rocked and bounced rhythmically in her husband's lap. feeling the bulge in his pants harden beneath her. "you like this baby." 

He met her gleaming blue eyes with intense dark eyes.

"If your trying to kill me dear this, this will accomplish the task." he rasp with dark eyes boring into her as he tighten his hold on her waist.

"I love you." she breath as she continued to grind herself on his hard erection.

He hissed his hands wondering from her waist to grab hold of her ass. 

She moaned as her hips thrusted up against his covered hard cock stimulating her.she bucked her hips making them both moan. 

With deft hands he unbuttoned her blouse and quickly discarded the garment.while his wife thrusted her perfect body against him he carefully removed her bra.exposing her small bouncing breasts.

"So beautiful." Robert rasp as he wrapped his hand around her neck pulling her closer to him and capturing her lips.he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned.  
rocking her hips against him.

"Wait, wait. sweetheart stop." he moaned and she giggled.

"What? she asked ever so innocently.

"On the table sweetheart." he ordered with dark mischievous eyes.

She give her husband a look then slowly got off his lap.

He nodded his head as she crawled on top of the table.giving him a lovely view of her shapely backside.

"Good girl." he said Pushing her skirt up.his mouth watering at the sight of his wife's naked wet pussy.bared completely to him.

She moaned her naked breasts brushing against the cool wood as her husband slowly licked her pussy.her hips bucking as he pushed his skillful tongue deep inside her. "yes! she moaned as his thrusting tongue stroked her swollen and wet folds.finding her spot she threw her head back. 

"yes, yes! she cried her hips uncontrollably bucking as he made her come in his mouth.drinking her down,and licking her pussy clean.

She collapsed down on the table with her body shaking in pure pleasure.

She heard him unbuckle his belt and drop his pants down.

"Turn over my darling." He said his voice rough with desire.

Turning to lie on her back.panting as she stared into her husband's dark lustful eyes.

Her husband Pulled her skirt off leaving her in nothing but her heels. wrapping her legs around his waist he thrust his hard cock into her quivering pussy.thrusting hard into her.her body jerking with the force of his rough thrusts.she dug her heels into his backside urging him on.

"Fuck Belle, Belle! he shouted as he slammed into her.harder and harder, making her come again.

Unable to control his desire for his wife He drove into her relentlessly hard,his jaw set with determination. 

"Robert." She moaned.

the sound of his name on his wife's lips had undone him.he ejaculated with a shout! cursing as he spilled his cum deep inside her. 

Both breathing heavily, Belle unwound her trembling legs from around her husband's waist. she laid on top of the table feeling his cum drip from her and onto their kitchen table. 

"That..that was unexpected." She said breathlessly. 

"Good? He asked. And she looked up at him with an satisfied smile.

"Very."

"But, I think we've ruined the kitchen table." She said absently. 

"I'll buy a new one." he replied. And his wife give him a dark look.

"Don't you dare." she ordered taking hold of his necktie and pulling him down to her claiming him with her mouth. 

Passionately Kissing until they were both left breathless and completely spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, finished! However I decided to make it a very.very long one shot instead of a chaptered fic. Let me no what you guys think! Kisses


End file.
